


After Revenge

by Cj59



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj59/pseuds/Cj59
Summary: Inigo has been in the revenge business so long, now that it's over, he doesn't know what to do with the rest of his life. He just has to figure it out.





	After Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for my English class. Character study of Inigo Montoya and what happens after the events of the Princess Bride.

There was so much for him to do, now, and he had no idea where to start. Inigo had spent almost his entire life in the revenge business; revenge had  _ been _ his life. Now that life was over and Inigo had the chance to create a new life for himself, his own life, and for the first time since he was a kid, he would get to decide what he wanted to do. It was a wonderful and exhilarating thought, but it was also absolutely terrifying.

Inigo had known from the beginning that what he was doing wasn’t justice for his father. Inigo hadn’t wanted justice, he had wanted  _ revenge _ . Inigo was full of anger and spite and he had wanted the man who had killed his father to suffer, the same way Inigo had and he had wanted pain from the six-fingered man. Justice wasn’t enough for Inigo, and justice hadn’t helped his father when he was laying on the floor, dying. It wasn’t  _ just _ that Inigo’s father died when Inigo was eleven, and it wasn’t just that Inigo was left alone to struggle in finding his own way.

It didn’t feel the way Inigo had expected. He thought, the moment it was done, he would feel something. He expected he would be satisfied, happy, less angry, but it wasn’t true. He stabbed Ruben, snarled  _ I want my father back, you son of a bitch _ , and then he felt… nothing. His anger didn’t disappear, it just had no one and nothing to be directed at. He still felt the same, and nothing felt complete, as if he hadn’t just finished his life’s mission.

As the four of them, Inigo, Fezzik, the Princess, and the Man In Black (who Inigo later learned was named Westley) rode away from the castle, Inigo couldn’t help but wonder at the emotions rolling around in his stomach. As he thought about it over the campfire, late one night as the stars shone brightly above, he realized it was because he hadn’t completed his life’s mission. It was his father’s revenge that he had been seeking, not his own. Inigo’s life had been taken over, consumed, by the need for revenge, and he had never gotten the chance to live his own life.

The next morning, they got up, and Inigo knew. He knew that now was his chance to change that; to take back his life and claim it as his own, no longer living under the grief he felt for his father. He mounted his horse, and bade a teary farewell to Fezzik and the two lovers, and rode off into the morning, to start his life, the way he wanted it to be.


End file.
